When Our Friends Meddle
by Francesca Loves Klaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have many friends that care about their relationship just as much as they do. Sometimes, they take it a bit too far. Drabbles about Kurt and Blaine, and a few meddling friends.
1. Brittany

**Just little fluffy drabbles:) See you in the bottom!**

**Warnings : Kurt/Blaine pairing, although you probably already know that.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or anything you might recognize. **

* * *

><p>Deer Dolfin,<p>

Santana towld me that u end the othur dolfin wore fyting aftur glee yesturday. I juss whanted 2 tell u that evreething will b oh kay. Santana and I yoosd 2 fyt but we r happee naow. If u ever need me u can cahll me eneetime u whant. Eccep aftur ate becuz that is wen Lord Tubbington is yooshally ahsleep.

I luv u Kurtsie.

Luv,

Brittany:)

Kurt re-read the letter with a smile on his face. Brittany was always his favorite Cheerio, even if her common sense was a bit clouded. He gently kicked Blaine, who had been studying at the foot of Kurt's bed. "Look at this," he said before handing Blaine the pink, bubblegum scented letter.

Blaine yawned before sitting up to grab the letter. He read the letter – albeit a little slowly due to all the mistakes – and started to laugh. "When did we fight exactly?"

"We weren't – that's the funny part. I don't remember ever even having an argument that would constitute as a fight. Maybe she didn't hear Santana correctly. What rhymes with fight?" Kurt tried to think about Brittany's logic.

Blaine chuckled and sat cross-legged beside Kurt. "There's tight. Santana could be talking about the state of your _very_ flattering skinny jeans." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively making Kurt blush to the tips of his ears.

"I don't think so Blaine." He leaned back on his bed and crossed his arms. "Is that the best you have?"

Blaine scooted forward to kneel right beside Kurt. "Well, there's bite, which I will not fail to mention you were eagerly doing to my neck." He winked and held Kurt's hands in his. "And then there's excite –"

"Don't even go there, Blaine Anderson," Kurt warned. He withdrew his hand and pointed to the foot of the bed, where Blaine's books and binders were stacked. "If you fail your anatomy exam, I will not be responsible for the action, and I know exactly how much it hurts you to get an eighty. So help me Blaine, I will kick you out of my room if I have to." Kurt's speech made him feel like a parent.

"You're so hot when you're mad," Blaine stated before giving Kurt a kiss on the forehead. He shimmied on down to the foot of the bed and began to fiddle with his mechanical pencil. "This sucks," he said after five minutes.

Kurt looked up from his new Vogue magazine, "For you, babe." He ignored the crumpled sheet of paper that was thrown his way.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like writing drabbles about Kurt and Blaine's many friends meddling into their love life. I don't really know how I came up with the idea but I just needed a way to pass the time during my Winter Break. <strong>

**I hoped you enjoyed this little drabble. There will be more to come:) Please leave a review for any comments/criticisms/suggestions!  
><strong>

**-**_Cesca_


	2. Jeff

**Second installment!**

**Warning :** **A very persistent Sebastian, awkward Blaine, and determined Jeff lies ahead!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>Jeff Sterling watched warily as Sebastian flirtatiously drank coffee with Blaine in the small dining area. He didn't like Sebastian one bit. Not only did he get the solo for the next song, but he was also flirting with Kurt's man. Jeff took a seat two tables away from the two boys and inconspicuously watched them. The good part was that Blaine looked very uncomfortable.<p>

Jeff grabbed his iPhone from his Dalton pocket and called Kurt – desperate times call for desperate measures. He listened to the rings patiently while trying to listen to Blaine and Sebastian's conversation. Kurt's voice mail had answered soon later.

"Hi, you've reached Kurt. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but please leave a message and I will get back to you." **Beep. **

"HI KURT!" Jeff didn't intend for it to sound so loud, but he needed Blaine to understand. If Nick was with him, they would have handled the situation much differently. Nick would have probably suggested they dump their coffees on Sebastian's head. Thank goodness Jeff was the smarter of the two when it came to situations like these.

He inconspicuously turned his chair and saw Blaine giving him a glare. He gave him a wink and continued to talk in the speaker, "Just wanted to let you know that we miss you here in Dalton! A LOT! Blaine's here, did you know that? We also have a new guy but he's not as great as you!" He turned back to Blaine and smiled.

He was doing a great job. The call ended because Jeff had been thinking too much about what to say.

"I don't know who this Blaine guy is, but I hear he's sex on a sick and sings like a dream," Jeff heard Sebastian say. Jeff thumped his coffee cup on the table and stomped towards their table.

"He's taken." Jeff recited and pointed to Sebastian's chest, "And he's damn well satisfied thank you very much."

"Jeff..." Blaine groaned but Jeff quickly put up a hand. Sebastian had a bemused look on his face and began to fiddle with the cover of his coffee cup. "I didn't know you were gay, Jeff," Sebastian smirked.

_You sick bastard, _Jeff thought. "I'm _not_ gay, for your information. I am straighter than a telephone pole, no matter what the others might say. This really is my natural hair. Blaine has Kurt and he's ten times more attractive than you are, so stop flirting with his man!" His chest heaved after, but he didn't care. If Sebastian hadn't caught his drift, he would have to call in his reinforcements – Wes and David. It didn't matter that they were in college.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered to Sebastian.

"So you're not in a committed relationship?" Sebastian gave a flirty smile.

Jeff was about to correct him but Blaine spoke first. "No, I am. I'm very happy with Kurt, thank you. Jeff you can leave now but I know you mean well." Jeff was currently eying Sebastian with no shame.

Blaine would have to talk to Nick later.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Well I have no plans today so I will not be leaving my laptop. Well, I guess that can be counted as a plan. <strong>

**Please leave a review for any comments/criticisms/suggestions!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

- _Cesca_


	3. Finn

**Chapter 3! **

**Warnings : ****An entertaining nursery rhyme and a surprising Finn.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>Blaine reached for the end of the wool blanket and wrapped it around his sleeping boyfriend. Before Kurt had fallen asleep, they had been talking about what movie they wanted to watch when Saturday came. Blaine <em>did<em> sense the conversation becoming a bit of a bore after they decided on either The Muppets or Sherlock Homes.

Kurt unconsciously reached forward and Blaine automatically wrapped his arms around Kurt. When Kurt was _really_ tired, he tended to be a cuddle slut – not that he was complaining. He began to run his fingers through Kurt's unnaturally un-coiffed hair.

_Mary had a little lamb  
>It ran into a pylon.<br>10,000 volts went up its ass  
>And turned its wool to nylon.<em>

He sang the made up rhyme softly in Kurt's ear, making the boy next to him shake with silent laughter. "You're supposed to be asleep," Blaine whispered.

"You're lucky I'm tired or else I would kick you off this couch for touching my hair," Kurt whispered in Blaine's chest. "That was a nice nursery rhyme."

Blaine was about to reply when the front door opened with a bang. "Don't mind me, love birds!" Finn's loud voice erupted through the house. His hands covered his eyes.

When Finn tripped against his own feet while his eyes were covered, Kurt hesitantly got up from the couch. "Finn, just open your eyes –_we're not doing anything!" _He rolled his eyes to Blaine, who gave him a cheeky smirk.

Finn slowly uncovered his eyes to look at the boys. He was holding a local Stater Bros. paper bag, filled to the brim with candy.

"Finn, what's that?" Kurt deadpanned.

"It's finals week, Kurt. I need to be awake when I study."

If Blaine hadn't been by his side, Kurt could have sworn he would have fainted. "You're going to study? Study what – Rachel?" This was unbelievable.

Finn grabbed a Reese's bar with his teeth and set the paper bag on the hall table. "No, the review! Sorry I interrupted your love-making time."

"Finn, we weren't –"

"Don't worry," Finn interjected, "Burt and Mom won't be home until six. I'm going to be in my room ... with my earphones." He winked at the two before grabbing the bag. When they heard him trip up the stairs, Kurt didn't even bother asking if he was okay.

Blaine rocked on the balls of his feet and said, "Now that doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

Kurt could have sworn he had never moved so fast after a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your time! :) <strong>

**Please leave a review for comments/criticisms/suggestions. **

**Have a fantastic day!**

- _Cesca_


	4. New Directions

**Here is chapter four! **

**Warnings : Just some Kurt and Blaine interaction, with a few watching eyes. **

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Glee or anything you may recognize. **

* * *

><p>"Blaine, stop it! Put me down, you jerk!"<p>

The yell caused several of the New Direction members to turn their heads. The yell was unmistakably Kurt's but there was urgency in his voice that caused Finn to get up from the rock he was perched on. He knew Kurt shouldn't have gone on the annual ND camping trip but he was determined to have fun with his friends. Well, at least that was what Kurt told him.

Blaine had Kurt in his arms and made a move as if to throw him in the lake.

"GET SOME HUMMEL!" Puck yelled. The other members started to scream (Finn had no idea what in the world possessed them too) and Santana inserted her usual, "Wanky."

"Dudes, that's gross." Finn warned the others before turning back towards Blaine and Kurt.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" Kurt screamed. Blaine let out a laugh and threw Kurt in the lake, causing the others to erupt with laughter.

Brittany took off her yellow sunglasses and turned to her girlfriend with her usual expression. "Where did Dolphin go, Santana?"

Finn was in a state of panic. Kurt had been wearing his Doc Martens that they had bought specifically for the trip and he knew that they were going to be damaged (don't ask him how he knew that, Kurt had been telling him the whole time they were at the store). Blaine wasn't going to get out of this one as easily as he had all those other times.

When Kurt had resurfaced, he surprised everyone when he began laughing. Blaine laughed as well and took off his shirt, causing the others to wolf-whistle. He ran in the water and dived in, joining Kurt's laughter when he resurfaced.

"Why do we find them so entertaining?" Rachel asked when she realized the rest of the group had been eying the couple.

Brittany raised her hand in the air. "I know the answer to this one! Sanny, you'll be so proud." She seemed so excited that all the other members had to smile.

"Go ahead, babe," Santana said fondly.

"It's because they love each other."

For once, Brittany's answer satisfied the others.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think this would have to be my last update ... for at least two hours. I'm not sure yet;) I'm kind of trolling Ellen DeGeneres' YouTube channel so I'm getting really distracted. And my mom told me I have to clean my bathroom and I reeeealy don't want to, but whatever. Got to make the Momma proud. Rant over. <strong>

**Please leave a review for any suggestions/comments/criticisms. **

**See you in two hours (maybe) !**

_- Cesca_


	5. Santana

**Chapter 5!**

**Warnings : A 'caring' Santana and a semi-frightened Blaine. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>"Yo Anderson, turn that hobbit ass of yours around!"<p>

Blaine tensed because he knew that voice ... and those terms. Only one person called him hobbit and that was Santana Lopez. He turned around slowly and saw her cheer skirt flounce while she walked towards him. "Hi, Satan...a – Santana," he said quickly. Kurt's usual nickname for the Latina cheerleader was starting to grow on him. "Can I help you?"

"Don't be _estupido, _hobbit. Who the hell is this Sebastian bitch?" She put her hands on her hips and began to tap her foot. "I don't got all day, Baggins."

Blaine chuckled and looked at the ground. Baggins was a new one; he'd have to tell Kurt about it later. He sighed because this wasn't the first time he was asked this question. "He's the newest Warbler and nothing is going on between us, I can assure you."

Santana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and said, "If I find you cheating on Kurt, I will ends your hobbit ass. You may be all up on each other, but I like Kurt more, sorry hobbit." She appraised him as if asking him to try her.

"I respect that," Blaine recited. Santana did know Kurt more and it wasn't his place to tell her otherwise. "Rest assured, I will not let cheat on Kurt."

"Ugh, _eres una perra__ loca_. You make me gag ... and not in the good way, Anderson." Santana smirked as if she had just said the cleverest sentence in the world.

Blaine bit his lip and tried to get the cheerleader to understand his statement. "Think of it this way, Santana. What would you do if I came up to you and accused you of cheating on Brittany?"

Santana gave him a deep scowl and poked his chest until he was backed against the nearest locker. "Do not ever use that analogy or synonym or whatever the hell you did with me." She kept poking his chest with every word she said. "Do not rope Britt Britt in this conversation. And most importantly, I will _never_ cheat on my lady and if you try and accuse me, my foot will end up on your ass and out of your mouth. _You hear me_?"

Okay, maybe Blaine was a little scared. "So now you know what I'm trying to say."

What he said registered slowly in Santana's mind. She backed up and looked straight in the eye. "Well done, hobbit. I might just like you." She paused and gave him a sly wink. Before she left, she said, "We never had this conversation."

Blaine chuckled away and felt a smooth hand cover his eyes. "Guess who," a deep voice whispered in his ear. "Kurt, no other guy in this school has softer hands than you," he said.

"You are a kill joy Anderson." Kurt took off his hand and faced Blaine, "So I saw Satan walk away from you. Care to tell me what it was about?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, _really looked at Kurt_, and smiled. "Nothing at all. Want to grab lunch?" He extended his right hand and intertwined their fingers together.

God, his boyfriend had the softest hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I am positive this is my last update of the day (and my bathroom is squeaky clean)! I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I will see you tomorrow!<strong>

**Until next time!**

- _Cesca_


	6. Puck

**Here is Puck's chapter! The sixth installment of When Our Friends Meddle!**

**Warnings : A bored/helpful Puck.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. Christmas is coming up though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hummel, just pick a damn present already so we can leave!" Puck didn't even bother lowering his voice. He just wanted to get the hell out of the 'princess' shop.<p>

Okay, it wasn't a princess shop. It was more of a jewelry store, but Puck learned to avoid those as much as possible. Well, he would have been gone a long time ago if Hummel hadn't been taking his sweet time.

Kurt glared at him, along with the saleswoman (Puck needed to get her number) who had overheard his statement. "Noah, you can leave. Nothing is holding you back," Kurt said before leaning over the glass counter to further inspect its contents.

Puck shook his head – Kurt didn't get it. "Dude, I'm here to help you. I can't do that if you won't pick something! Damn it Kurt, what do you think Blaine wants?" He had to make sure Kurt wouldn't mess this up for Blaine. He genuinely liked the dude.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered to the saleswoman. He turned to Puck dramatically and pointed towards the exit. "Puck, just leave. I think I'm fine when it comes to matters like these. Whatever I get, I'm positive Blaine would love it. You, on the other hand, don't have an eye for things like these. Just go to the food court and I'll meet you there, alright?"

Puck didn't know if he had just been insulted or not. Instead, he stayed on the spot because seriously, Hummel didn't look like he had the force to single handedly usher him out. Instead, he dragged Kurt forward to the rings. "Get him those."

"A ring? Puck, I'm only seventeen. You don't get it, do you? Blaine won't appreciate my moving on to fast. I should have taken Mercedes."

Ouch, _that_ one hurt. Puck gritted his teeth and spat, "No, smart one. Get him a promise ring or something like that. I remember Sam doing it to Quinn last year, but I legit think you and fairy would last. Write something cutesy on it or whatever. I thought you said Blaine would like anything you get him?"

Kurt had a faraway look on his face as if he was reevaluating Puck's idea. "Go away," he swatted Puck's arm before calling the saleswoman over.

"Get me her number – I'm going out." Puck's voice went gruff as if he had to convince himself he was still a man. No way in hell was he going to visit one of these things ever again. He was absolutely certain Kurt would never leave the rings because his idea? Complete _gold._

Just to make sure, he took a seat on a bench directly in view of the chattering boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Small rant : <strong>

**So I think that Anchoring Your Love is on a mini-hiatus. I don't really think anybody's reading it anyway, but it's cool;) I like this drabble fic, but I'm running out of meddling ideas so I think I'm going to change it to a fiction that just focuses on Klaine, with little snippets from the others. Yeah, I like that. **

**Oh, and I checked my grades online and I (miraculously) got straight A's. I was positive I wouldn't, so I barely got on by but I've been rejoicing ever since. Whatever happens, happens. I hope I didn't jinx it or it wasn't a temporary thing. (Knock on wood)**

**Rant over. **

**Have a wonderful day. Don't forget to leave a _review_! Thank you kindly to that one person that did!**

_- Cesca  
><em>


End file.
